


Ничего не проходит. Всё возвращается.

by Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем известная игра в правду или вызов. Студент Стайлз Стилински во время этой игры с друзьями выбрал вызов и получил крайне интересное задание. Он ещё не знал, чем всё это обернётся. Потому что ничего не проходит и всё возвращается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего не проходит. Всё возвращается.

— Нет. Нет, нет и нет. Абсолютно точно нет, — замотал головой Стайлз. — Вы не заставите меня это сделать. 

— Ты же сам выбрал вызов, Стилински, — улыбнулся Дэнни. — Так что выполняй.

— Давай я лучше проберусь в деканат и что-нибудь стащу? — умоляюще сложил руки Стайлз.

— Нет уж. Все и так знают, что это для тебя раз плюнуть, — покачала головой Лидия. 

—Какие вы все злые, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Я даже не знаю, как правильно это надевать!

— Я тебе помогу, — улыбаясь, предложила Лидия.

— Вот уж нет, — тут же отказался Стайлз. — Я не позволю девушке моей мечты сделать со мной это.

— Тогда я помогу, — усмехнулась Эллисон. — Такой вариант устроит? 

— Вполне, — со вздохом кивнул Стайлз. — Девушка моего лучшего друга, ты по определению можешь знать обо мне больше других.

— Как-то это не круто звучит, чувак, — подозрительно сказал Скотт.

— Ты что, ревнуешь? — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Она предложила свою помощь в надевании женских тряпок, Скотт! После такого я вообще автоматически исчезаю из несуществующего списка предполагаемых соперников. 

— А ещё тебе нужно будет побрить ноги, — коварно усмехнулся Джексон.

— Чего? — округлил глаза Стайлз. — Зачем?!

— Ну как зачем, — протянул Уиттмор. —Мини-юбка с волосатыми ногами не смотрится.

— Ты это по себе знаешь? —с сарказмом уточнил Стайлз. — Можно мне в таком случае не мини-юбку, а что-нибудь подлиней?

— Конечно же нет, — покачал головой Дэнни.

Стайлз мученически застонал.

*_*_*

—Да чтоб я ещё хоть раз… — шипел Стайлз, медленно подходя к гей-клубу.

Охранник оглядел Стайлза со всех сторон, хмыкнул и пропустил, ничего не сказав. Хотя обычно у Стилински всегда спрашивали документы, сегодня, видимо, внешний вид говорил сам за себя. Как Стайлз вообще пережил подготовку к походу в клуб, он и сам не понял.

На Стилински была короткая джинсовая юбочка, которая так плотно прилегала к бёдрам, что сделать широкий шаг не представлялось возможным. А уж нагибаться в этом куске ткани было вообще не возможно. Топик, который Эллисон удалось на него натянуть, ощутимо давил на грудь и открывал живот, а джинсовая курточка, которая налезла буквально чудом, грозила расползтись по швам в любой момент. Ну и конечно, туфли. Эллисон и Лидия в голос утверждали, что каблук совсем невысокий, но вот Стайлз имел диаметральное противоположное мнение. Да, это не была пятнадцатисантиметровая шпилька, но для привыкшего к кедам парня, даже несчастные десять сантиметров были мучением. 

Но самый ужасный кошмар и кошмарный ужас Стайлз познал, когда Арджент эпилировала ему ноги и подмышки. Горячим воском. Почему нельзя было банально их побрить бритвой, осталось для Стайлза секретом. Нет, было не так уж и больно (он мужик, в конце концов, чтобы орать от какого-то воска), но кожа потом покраснела и начала чесаться. А теперь голые ноги ощущались настолько непривычно, что хотелось пойти и потребовать вернуть всё как было. 

Стайлз ещё раз посмотрел на друзей с претензией, получил в ответ какой-то жёлто-синий коктейль и остался один: ребята дружной стайкой переместились к бару, наблюдать за тем, как Стилински выполняет вызов. По условиям, Стайлз мог уйти только после того, когда его пригласит на танец какой-нибудь мужчина. Если это не случиться в этот раз, то Стилински обязан приходить в клуб ровно до того момента, пока не выполнит задание.  
Да, Стайлз почти ненавидел своих друзей.

Лицо неимоверно чесалось от косметики. Нет, она была не обильной, но непривычно лежала на щеках, глазах и губах. И ещё повезло, что Стайлзу удалось отговорить Эллисон напяливать на него парик. 

— Эй, милашка, ты здесь новенькая? — раздался сбоку весёлый голос.

Стайлз повернулся и увидел пять ярко одетых и накрашенных трансвеститов. Захотелось немедленно сбежать, но Стайлз переборол себя и улыбнулся, как он надеялся, дружелюбно.

— Да, решила зайти, — отозвался Стилински, старательно хлопая накрашенными ресницами, как его учила Эллисон.

— И молодец что решила, — хлопнул в ладоши один из трансов. — Я Лили.

— Кристал, — представился транс в обтягивающем зелёном платье и рыжем парике.

— Марта, — басом сказал тот, что был в блестящей кофте и зачем-то солнечных очках.

— Анна, — улыбнулся парень в красном платье и белом парике.

— Диана, — представился последний, кокетливо протягивая руку. —А ты, милая?

— Эм, — замялся Стайлз. — С…Сьюзи. Да, Сьюзи. 

— Добро пожаловать, Сью, —радостно сказала Лили. — Ну, рассказывай, у тебя есть парень?

— Н-нет, — чуть запнулся Стайлз, но потом снова широко улыбнулся. —Но я надеюсь его скоро найти. 

— О, конечно найдёшь, милая! —всплеснула руками Анна. — Такая симпатичная девчонка не может быть долго одна.

— Действительно, — отозвался Стайлз, бросая убийственный взгляд на веселящихся друзей. 

Постепенно Стилински расслабился. Трансвеститы — "Называй нас подружками, Сью!" — оказались довольно забавными. Они знали почти всё обо всех и охотно делились своими знаниями со Стайлзом. Ему сразу показали те, кто занят и тех, к кому не стоит соваться. Мгновенно отмели тех, кто, по их мнению, Стайлзу не подходил. И отобрали около десятка тех, кто мог бы хорошо смотреться рядом. Стайлз же на все выводы и предположения улыбался, одновременно разглядывая толпу. Людей было много, кто-то танцевал, кто-то флиртовал, кто-то зависал возле бара, а кто-то вовсю целовался. Пара парней бросали на Стайлза заинтересованные взгляды, Стилински старательно улыбался в ответ и чуть ли не молился, чтобы его пригласили на танец. Всего один танец, не важно с кем, только один танец и он свободен. Он уйти отсюда, снимет всю эту ужасно раздражающую одежду и больше никогда, никогда не сядет играть со своими друзьями ни во что, кроме шарад, эрудита и твистера. 

Стайлз усиленно строил глазки всем (и искренне надеялся, что это не выглядит как косоглазие), когда музыка неожиданно исчезла. Причём, судя по продолжавшим танцевать людям, только для него одного. Руки задрожали, и коктейль чуть не выпал из ослабевших пальцев, сердце забилось как-то оглушительно громко и вообще где-то в горле. Стайлз сглотнул и с трудом оторвал взгляд от смотрящего прямо на него парня.  
 _  
" К чёрту,_ — подумал Стайлз, судорожно всовывая в руки Марты полупустой бокал, — _к чёрту вызов. К чёрту клуб. К чёрту всё"._

Он должен уйти, уйти сейчас же. Он не может оставаться в чёртовом гей-клубе с этим парнем. Ни за что на свете он не останется в одном помещении с Дереком Хейлом! 

— Сью, ты куда? — воскликнула Кристел.

— Куда угодно из этого города, — пробормотал Стайлз, решительно направляясь к выходу и буквально впечатываясь в какого-то парня в пропахшей потом футболке. 

— Эй, красавица, куда так спешишь? Может потанцуем? — проорал парень Стайлзу почти в ухо.

Стилински не успел ни ответить, ни обойти препятствие на пути к выходу, когда его крепко схватили за предплечье. Парень, заметивший это, перевёл взгляд выше и тут же вскинул руки. 

— Понял-понял, девочка занята, — улыбнулся он и тут же растворился в толпе. 

Стайлз же не знал, что ему сказать или сделать, поэтому просто позволил молча тащить себя к выходу. Охранник, мимо которого они прошли, проводил их настороженным взглядом: видимо вид Стайлза вызвал в нём какие-то подозрения. Хейл же, не обращая ни на что внимания, дотащил Стилински до своей машины и буквально впихнул на переднее пассажирское сидение. Стайлз чисто на автомате начал пристёгиваться. Усевшийся за руль Дерек правила безопасности соблюдать явно не собирался. Стайлз покосился сначала на него, потом в окно и заметил выбегающих из клуба встревоженных друзей. А потом машина сорвалась с места. 

Первая минута прошла в молчании, а потом из лежащей на коленях маленькой сумочки, которую ему перед выходом впихнула Лидия, раздалась мелодия звонка: его вызывал Скотт. Стайлз машинально достал телефон, собираясь ответить, и натолкнулся на взгляд Дерека. На взгляд красных глаз Дерека, если быть точнее. Рука у Стилински дрогнула и вместо того, чтобы принять вызов, он нажал на кнопку отключения. Сотовый проиграл мелодию завершения работы и потух. Стайлз убрал телефон в сумочку и попытался незаметно одёрнуть предательски короткую юбку, которая сбилась вверх, собравшись складками где-то возле паха, и теперь больше напоминала широкий пояс. Дерек, заметив это, круто развернулся в лево, чуть не впечатавшись в пожарный кран, и на явно запрещённой скорости поехал к лесу. Стайлз подумал, что вполне может на своих друзей обидеться и перестать с ними разговаривать. Если выживет, конечно.

В машине стояла гнетущая тишина. Стайлз пару раз порывался спросить, куда они едут, но всякий раз открывая рот, тут же его закрывал. Однако когда они выехали из города, проехали недолго по шоссе, а потом свернули в лес, он не выдержал. 

— Куда ты меня везёшь? — требовательно спросил Стайлз.

По-крайней мере, он надеялся, что это прозвучало требовательно, а не испуганно. 

Дерек, услышав вопрос, резко нажал на тормоз, так что Стайлз похвалил сем себя за то, что пристегнулся и сейчас не впечатался носом в лобовое стекло. Дерек сжимал руль и на парня не смотрел, пытаясь, видимо, взять себя в руки. Стайлз, видя это, осторожно убрал ремень безопасности и придвинулся ближе к двери. Которую Хейл тут же заблокировал. 

Стало действительно неуютно. 

— Так вот чем ты теперь занимаешься, — сказал спустя пару минут Дерек, кивнув на голые стайлзовы ноги. — В женских тряпках по клубам шляешься. 

Стайлз почувствовал, как начинают гореть щёки. Он согласился именно на тот клуб, потому что шанс встретить там знакомых был практически нулевой. Шанс встретить там Дерека Хейла стремился к минус бесконечности, но вселенная явно что-то перепутала, поэтому теперь Стайлз и сидит запертый в машине с недовольным и злым парнем. Оборотнем. Его, Стайлза, злым и недовольным бывшим парнем-оборотнем. 

— Это был вызов, — пробурчал Стайлз. — Я обычно по клубам не шляюсь. Тем более в таком виде. Хотя тебя это вообще не должно волновать. 

Дерек зарычал. Стайлз почувствовал, как этот рык отдаётся у него во всём теле, как мгновенно бросает в жар и сводит внизу живота. Наверное, даже лет через пятьдесят он будет реагировать на Хейла одинаково. Как шестнадцатилетний влюбленный подросток с бушующими гормонами. 

— Ты уехал, — справившись с собой, сказал Дерек, поворачиваясь лицом к парню. — Уехал и ничего не сказал. Не позвонил. Не написал записку. Ничего. 

Стайлз замер, а потом вспыхнул от возмущения. Так же круто повернулся лицом к Хейлу, не обращая внимание на безнадёжно задравшуюся юбку и затрещавшую курточку. 

— Я не позвонил? Я не сказал? — прошипел Стилински. — А с чего бы я должен был что-то говорить или писать, если за месяц до этого ты меня бросил? Написал одну-единственную смску "Мы расстаёмся", не объяснил ничего, а потом просто исчез из моей жизни! Я звонил тебе, Дерек. Приходил поговорить, но нет, тебя не было, ты не слышал или не хотел разговаривать. Твоя стая меня игнорировала, а они мои друзья были, между прочим! Так какого же хрена я должен был предупреждать тебя о своём отъезде? 

Стайлз буквально кипел от возмущения, размахивал руками, кое-как стянув с себя мешающую куртку, и смотрел с обидой и претензией. Дерек вздохнул, будто пытаясь успокоиться и отвёл взгляд. 

— Мы сражались, Стайлз. Со стаей Альф. Их было пятеро, а у меня три не до конца обученные беты и Питер, который вообще непонятно на чьей стороне. Если бы они узнали про тебя… Я хотел тебя защитить. 

Стайлз почувствовал, как всё возмущение испаряется, а на его место приходит усталость. Как тогда, три года назад, когда Дерек внезапно просто взял и бросил его после двух лет отношений. Тогда Стайлз, почти физически ощущая своё разбитое сердце, поклялся себе, что никогда больше не заведёт отношений с мужчиной. Месяц он как-то доучился, а потом за несколько дней собрался и уехал из родного городка в колледж через пять штатов. Не оставил никому, кроме отца, своего нового адреса, сменил номер телефона и электронную почту. Начал новую жизнь и постарался забыть прежнюю. Встретился со Скоттом, с которым дружил когда-то в детстве, пока семья Макколов не переехала, познакомился с Эллисон и Лидией, Джексоном, Дэнни. С другими ребятами, которые не обрастали шерстью и не выли на луну. Жил обычной жизнью обычного американского подростка. 

Каким образом он, спустя три года, вновь оказался в машине Дерека Хейла ночью посреди леса? 

— А почему ты не сказал об этом мне? —устало спросил Стайлз. — Почему ты решил всё один?

— Ты бы не остался в стороне, — ответил Дерек. — Ты бы влез в самое пекло, вляпался бы абсолютно во все неприятности. 

— Зато я не думал бы три года о том, что я сделал неправильно, раз наши _замечательные_ отношения закончились ничем, — повысил голос Стайлз. — Я не вспоминал бы о том, что мой парень сначала признался мне в любви, а через полгода бросил. Я… Просто отвези меня обратно, Дерек. Или открой дверь, я сам дойду. 

— В этом? —тихо спросил Хейл.

— Да, в этом, — разозлился Стайлз. — Ты проебал свой шанс как-то влиять на мою жизнь, так что это не твоё дело, куда и в каком виде я хожу. 

Дерек снова сжал руль, а потом разблокировал дверь. Стайлз, который почему-то был уверен, что Хейл отвезёт его обратно, выдохнул и, подхватив съехавшую с колен сумочку, решительно вылез из машины. Каблуки тут же утонули в земле. Стайлз чертыхнулся и наклонился, чтобы снять уже эти чёртовы туфли и идти босиком. Ему всего лишь надо включить телефон, позвонить Скотту, который наверняка сходит с ума от беспокойства, и выйти к шоссе, чтобы за ним приехали его драгоценные друзья, на которых он обязательно обидится, но чуть позже. 

Но когда Стайлз наконец стянул туфли и выпрямился, он понял, что его планам не суждено сбыться. Дерек возник напротив него чуть ли не из-под земли, толкнул к машине и поцеловал. Стайлз должен был оттолкнуть его. И он даже хотел это сделать. Но тело, предательское тело, прекрасно помнило каково это — _быть с Дереком._ Помнило, насколько _идеально_ они совпадали, и как _хорошо_ при этом было. И Хейл, чёртов оборотень, прекрасно мог прочитать все эмоции Стилински, все его желания. Он не мог не чувствовать, что каждое его прикосновение отдаётся в Стайлзе волной жара и табуном мурашек. Стилински просто не мог заставить себя _не хотеть_ Дерека. 

— Это ничего не значит, — выдохнул Стайлз, когда Хейл отстранился. — Тебя не было в моей жизни три года, так что это точно ничего не значит. 

— Эрика и Бойд были сильно ранены, — тихо отозвался Дерек. — Им потребовалось почти полгода, чтобы окончательно восстановиться. Я не мог оставить их на Айзека и Питера. А потом мы искали тебя, Стайлз. Это не так-то просто, найти в Америке одного паренька, который не хочет, чтобы его нашли. Только недавно я, наконец, узнал где ты. И я ехал поговорить с тобой, нормально поговорить, по-взрослому. А потом ты идешь в клуб и этой одежде. Ты был среди мужчин, которые на тебя смотрели, которые тебя желали. И ты ждал, я чувствовал твоё нетерпение и ожидание. 

— Идиот, — сказал Стайлз, уткнувшись Дереку в плечо. — Ты такой идиот, Хейл. Я ждал, когда меня кто-нибудь пригласит на танец, потому что это условия вызова. Один танец и я свалил бы из этого клуба и больше никогда не напялил бы юбку и туфли. 

— Я не сдержался, — сказал Хейл. — Мне нужно было подождать, но когда ты отвернулся от меня, начал уходить, а потом какой-то мужик…

Дерек зарычал, и Стайлз успокаивающе провёл рукой по его груди. Провел — и замер. Этот жест был из прошлого. Стайлз всегда гладил так Дерека, когда хотел успокоить его или поддержать. В новой жизни этого жеста быть не должно было. Но Дерек неожиданно пришёл и принёс с собой прошлую жизнь, старые привычки. 

Стайлз думал, что всё прошло и даже при встречи с Хейлом ничего не вернётся? Забудьте, ничего не прошло и всё вернулось. 

— Как ребята? — спросил Стайлз, чтобы хоть что-то спросить. 

— Хорошо. Эрика и Бойд хотят пожениться. Айзек уже полгода набирается смелости пригласить на свидание Кору. Кора — это моя младшая сестра, она, оказывается, была у стаи Альф. Питер каждый месяц находит себе новую любовь. Мы наняли бригаду рабочих и скоро отстоим заново дом. 

Стайлз слушал и понимал, что ему хочется завыть. Он скучал по ним, по всем. Даже по чокнутому Питеру и Коре, которую никогда не видел. Скучал по Бейкон-хиллс, отцу, с которым они редко разговаривали по телефону. Скучал по всем тем неприятностям, через которые они прошли все вместе и которые сблизили их с Дереком. Скучал по самому Хейлу, в конце концов! 

— Ну и что теперь делать? — спросил Стайлз, откидываясь спиной на дверцу машины. 

— Мои чувства к тебе не изменились, — отозвался Дерек. — Если твои — да, то я пойму и уеду. Не буду больше тебя беспокоить. 

— Обещай мне, Дерек, — начал Стайлз, доставая из сумочки телефон, включая его и тут же получая десяток непринятых звонков от Скотта, Дэнни, Эллисон, Лидии и даже Джексона. — Обещай мне, что никогда больше не попытаешься меня защитить, не посоветовавшись со мной. И если ты что-то решишь, то сначала скажешь об этом мне, и только потом начнёшь воплощать в жизнь. Обещай мне. 

Дерек недоверчиво посмотрел на Стайлза, словно решая, ослышался он или нет. Стилински тем временем уже набрал номер Скотта.

— Стайлз! — заорал Маккол, мгновенно принимая вызов. — Где ты? С тобой всё нормально? Нам надо вызывать полицию? 

— Успокойся, Скотт, — сказал Стайлз, продолжая пристально смотреть на Хейла. — Со мной всё нормально.

— Где ты? — опять спросил Маккол. — Что это был за мужик? Дэнни спрашивал у барменов и своих знакомых, его никто не видел. 

Стайлз не ответил, словно чего-то ожидая. Дерек подошёл чуть ближе, осторожно обнял его, будто боясь, что Стайлз может оттолкнуть, и буквально прошептал на ухо:

— Обещаю. 

Стайлз выдохнул, вцепился одной рукой в куртку Хейла, и постарался улыбаться не слишком широко. 

— Стайлз?! — чуть ли не истерично воскликнул Маккол.

— Скажи Дэнни, что я выполнил его задание, — ответил Стилински, чувствуя, как его обволакивает знакомое тепло. — Завтра познакомлю вас со своим парнем. 

— Чего? — ошеломлённо спросил Скотт.

Дерек же, услышав это, выхватил трубку и буквально прорычал в неё.

— Поздно вечером познакомимся, — и кинул телефон куда-то в траву. 

— Ну и просто к сведению, Дерек, — заметил Стайлз, позволяя утащить себя на задние сидения. — Последние три года я не встречался ни с одним мужчиной. 

Хейл замер, будто налетел на невидимую стену. Его глаза медленно наливались краснотой, но не ярости, а еле сдерживаемого желания. Он пару раз вдохнул и выдохнул, прикрыл глаза и только потом смог говорить.

— То есть ты…

— О да, — кивнул Стайлз. — Так что будь аккуратнее.

И обнял своими голыми, абсолютно безволосыми ногами, его талию. 

Дерек решил, что с новыми друзьями Стайлза он познакомится только дня через два. _Минимум._


End file.
